This invention is related to a coating composition and in particular to an electrically conductive chlorosulfonated polyethylene coating composition.
Chlorosulfonated ethylene polymers are inert to strong acids and are tough and abrasion resistant. Coatings of these polymers are extremely useful for protecting metal substrates exposed to chemicals such as strong acid and make such coatings particularly useful for protecting the grids of lead acid storage batteries.
The life of conventional lead-acid storage batteries can be increased, the power output of these batteries can be increased without an increase in battery size or the size of the battery can be decreased without a decrease in power output by coating the lead grids used to make the electrodes cf the batteries. The coating must adhere to the lead grid, be impervious to the sulfuric acid used in the battery, be electrically conductuve and have a low electrical resistance.
Conventional coatings do not have the aforementioned characteristics. The unique coating composition of this invention is designed for coating lead grids used in lead acid storage batteries.